Perfect
by Kawaii Reira
Summary: Duke and Tristan take Joey's phone to text Kaiba and see if the two may have any feelings for one another. What will happen when Kaiba responds to the provocative texts? What will come about from their little mischievous prank?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or any of the character.

**Credit:** I admit, I took this idea from someone else because it was such a short one shot that it left me wanting more. Nothing against the person, it was a nice fanfic called **"Texty Text" by Darkmus** on archiveofourown. I hope you guys will enjoy my one shot either way.

**Warning: **Contains hints and mentionings of yaoi- boy on boy. Don't like, please don't read. Yadda, yadda...

Reviews would be lovely. Let me know what you think, maybe drop some constructive criticism on things you liked or didn't like. Thanks everyone :)

* * *

"_**Perfect"**_

"Hey man, you ever get the feeling that Kaiba **really **doesn't like us?" Duke questioned once he slid the card key through the slot and opened the door to look into the room that he and Tristan would be sharing on Kaiba's blimp.

"Duke, I don't think Kaiba likes anyone except his little brother," Tristan answered as he approached with Yugi and Joey quickly on his heels. Once he got to Duke, he found out where that comment was coming from. Gazing around the room, his eyes quickly fell on the small, single bed that the room held.

"Me an' Yug' also have one bed, but we also get our own room so we don't have ta share our bed," Joey explained once he and Yugi stepped into the room as well and saw what caught Duke and Tristan's attention.

"I guess it's because we're not finalists in his important little tournament," Tristan slightly grumbled, walking over towards the bed and setting his luggage down next to it. He watched as Duke did likewise before they both almost simultaneously sat down on the bed together.

Aside from that, nothing more was said on the bed issue. They both knew that complaining wouldn't change their predicament so they just had to man up and deal with it. Also, although neither were willing to admit it aloud, sharing a small bed together just didn't truly bother them at all. The four then proceeded to sit around and chat about random topics which ended up circling back around to the subject of Kaiba.

"Have you noticed another weird thing about our rooming arrangements? He's put us men on one side of the hall and women on the complete opposite end. What are we, like back in junior high school or something?" Duke asked, laughing along with Tristan.

"No wonder why Mai's room is so far away from mine," Joey commented offhandedly then noticed how his comment caused everyone to grin. "N-not that I wanted to sneak into her room late at night or anything...what?!" Joey stammered, realizing that he was just making matters worse by talking.

"No, I think the reason why Kaiba separated you and Mai so much was for an entirely different reason, something more personal," Duke answered with a knowing smirk that unnerved Joey more then anything.

"You really think so?" Yugi asked curiously. "I wouldn't think someone like Kaiba would be so petty."

"Jealousy can make even the most mature of men petty," Tristan stated.

"Ugh, I have no idea what you guys are even talking about! I'm going ta go take a leak," Joey grumbled as he got up and quickly left the room, wanting to escape temporarily from where the conversation was heading. Even if he had no idea what direction that was.

"Ha, Joey left his phone, score! I say we have a little bet and then text Kaiba. I say he has special feelings for Joey and will respond positively to flirting," Duke stated with a devious grin as he reached over and plucked Joey's cell phone up off the ground.

"I can't see that heartless prick liking someone like Joey, who he doesn't even respect as a duelist or a person. There's just no way. So I bet that he'll respond negatively, but it will be rather interesting to see how he'll act around Joey after these texts. Hurry up before he gets back," Tristan said, feeling a little thrill of being up to no good. It has been awhile since he'd played a prank on his buddy after all.

Duke quickly skimmed through Joey's contacts just to confirm what he already knew. "He doesn't have Kaiba's number and I don't know it either. Do you, Yugi?" Duke asked, gazing over at a reluctant looking Yugi.

"I don't know about this you guys," Yugi said, but he got out his cell phone anyways and gave Duke the unsuspecting CEO's number.

"Alrighty, here goes nothing," Duke said excitedly as he began typing up the first text.

"_Hey there blue eyed hottie, what are you up to?" _Duke read out loud what he typed so the others didn't have to crowd him to read the small text and hit 'send.'

"Oh dear lord," Yugi groaned, shaking his head at the others antics. But although he wouldn't admit it aloud, he would love to see Kaiba's face as he read that text message.

Seto Kaiba was currently at a computer, working on some online forms for KaibaCorp when his cellphone started buzzing. With a frown, he reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled the nuisance out. As he read what the text said, his brows furrowed even further down.

_Who the hell is this?! _

Not even a minute had passed before they got an answering text on Joey's phone and Yugi watched as both Duke and Tristan, who had sidled up to Duke's side to read the texts off the cell anyways, honest to god giggled at what they saw.

_Someone you know extremely well ^_~ _

Kaiba growled at the text. Looking at the number, he quickly ran it through his system. The name and face that popped up on his computer surprised the hell out of him. Joey fucking Wheeler was the one flirting with him via text? Was he drunk or something? And how had he gotten his number in the first place?

_What do you want, mutt?_

_I'm bored and want you to come entertain me. I know you like me, Kaiba, let's not pretend any longer. _

As Duke pressed the send button again, he turned to Tristan with a smirk. "What if Kaiba admits that he has feelings for Joey? You're rather protective of your childhood buddy and you kinda hate Kaiba's guts."

Tristan shrugged. "I'll only have to kick Kaiba's ass if he breaks Jo's heart," the brunette answered after a moment's hesitation, cracking his knuckles as he thought about bashing Kaiba's face in if he needed to. He would quite enjoy doing so.

And that answer was the reason why Yugi was just sitting by and letting the two proceed with their prank, because at least one of them really wanted what was best for Joey. For awhile now, even he'd been picking up on the subtle hints that Joey and Kaiba may have feelings for one another and maybe this prank will actually finally bring the two together.

It wasn't long before they got another answering text.

Kaiba could not believe what he was reading on his phone. The mutt was definitely coming on to him and he didn't really know what to do about it. This was probably the first time Joey's been able to surprise him speechless, but at least he wasn't saying these things in person so he couldn't bare witness to the all important CEO at a complete loss at what to do or say.

Finally Kaiba decided to indulge the blonde for awhile, although he knew it was a bad idea, just to see what sort of ridiculous things he could come up with.

_What the hell are you on, Wheeler? I have no idea what you're talking about...but if it were true, which it's not, how am I to entertain you?_

Duke let out a triumphant laugh as he read Kaiba's text. "Ha, I win the bet Tristan! He doth protest too much though," he said in amusement and immediately started typing out a response since Joey would probably be back any minute now.

"Geez, the guy's so uptight and proper even through text. Perfect spelling, grammar, and everything. And congrats, you won the bet. Too bad we didn't bet any money, huh?" Tristan replied with a smug tone as he watched Duke's fingers flying over the small cell's keyboard.

"Damn! Oh well, not like I need the money." Duke muttered, most of his concentration on what he was texting, smirking in amusement.

_You could entertain me by pinning me to the bed and then proceed to pound me into the mattress __and-_

Kaiba realized after awhile that he was just sitting there in his chair, doing nothing but staring intently at his phone as he waited for the response from Wheeler to arrive. The mutt wasn't even present and had managed to completely distract him from his important work. What was it that was keeping him so enraptured right now? Could it be that he felt...excitement? No, that couldn't be it.

Yet the second his cell started buzzing, his hand quickly shot out and picked it up. Clicking on the message, he read what was written as it opened up. Kaiba's blue eyes widened in surprise at the bluntness of the message. So now Joey was not only flirting with him via text but was starting to delve into sexting with him as well? Also, what was up with that cliff hanger? Agitated, Kaiba quickly sent a reply. He hated it when people didn't finish what they started, yeah...that was the reason why he was allowing this to continue. Sure.

_And what, Wheeler?_

Duke's text got cut off because Joey had come back into the room and immediately realized that Duke had his cell phone.

"Hey, what are you doing with my cell?" Joey exclaimed in suspicion and quickly lunged across the room at the dice master as he watched him press the send button. "Who are you texting?" he demanded as he tackled Duke and snatched his phone back. As he read the text that just came through, he felt his heart skip a few beats. Only one person really called him Wheeler. "What have you been saying to Kaiba, spill it ya jerk!" Joey yelled as he shook Duke by the collar of his shirt, his Brooklyn accent thick due to his distress.

"Chill out man, it was nothing that you won't thank us for later," Tristan answered reassuringly as he pulled Joey off of Duke.

Well, that certainly wasn't putting Joey at ease. Unfortunately, he had a crappy, cheap cell phone that only showed him texts that were sent to his phone, not the texts that were sent from it. After reading the last message Kaiba sent him with a confused frown, he quickly typed out a response.

_'And what' what?_

Receiving Joey's text, Kaiba frowned in agitation. What game was he playing? Why act stupid now? Well, he'd just have to confront the mutt personally and settle things once and for all now wouldn't he? Kaiba wouldn't stand to be teased and he had to agree with an earlier text that said they should stop pretending.

_We need to talk. Come meet me on top of the blimp in ten minutes._

After sending the text, the brunette slipped his white trench coat back on and quickly made his way up to the blimp's roof. Wheeler would have hell to pay if he stood him up and didn't show, but somehow he felt that that wouldn't be the case.

"Thanks a lot you guys, now Kaiba wants to meet up and I have no idea why," Joey groaned miserably with a sigh and got to his feet. "I'll get you guys back for this, mark my words," he threatened as he headed for the door, annoyed that Tristan and Duke just kept chuckling in amusement.

"Good luck!" Duke and Tristan called out in unison before breaking out in outright laughter as the irritated blond slammed the door behind him as he left the room.

Heading down the long hallway to the elevator, Joey pushed the button that would take him up to the blimp's roof. Releasing a long sigh, he quickly ran his hands over his hair and clothes to smooth out his appearance. God, he was so nervous. Joey had about enough time to take in a few deep breaths and let them out slowly before the elevator's doors pinged open signaling that he had reached his destination. After a moment's brief hesitation, Joey stepped out onto the roof, noting that the open breeze felt good against his skin that was most likely heated from becoming flustered with his current predicament. He almost immediately spotted Kaiba across the way. The brunette currently had his back toward the blond, his arms resting against the railing as he stared out at the open night sky.

"Uh...hey Kaiba. What is it that ya wanted to talk to me about?" Joey asked, hesitation clear in his tone as he cautiously approached the other, coming to stand within a few feet of the CEO before stopping.

"I want to know what the meaning of your texts were," Kaiba spoke up after so long that Joey had been about to turn around and head back inside. Finally, he turned around and faced the mutt, turning those intense blues on him.

"Ehh...about that...it wasn't actually me sending those texts. I had went to the bathroom and left my cell in the room by accident. Duke and Tristan decided to play a prank I guess, so whatever ya got earlier wasn't from me," Joey explained, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and feeling awkward as he peered into Kaiba's eyes. He just looked so serious and intense, it really put him on edge.

Kaiba stood there silently for awhile, eyes narrowing as he watched the blond closely. Was he lying now that they faced eachother in person or was he telling the truth? Also, how did he personally want to respond... just drop the subject and never mention it again or take advantage of the situation and take action? Before he had too much time to let his brain talk him out of what was surely a highly irrational decision, Kaiba started closing the distance between them.

Joey took a few steps back the closer Kaiba got, but his pride got the better of him and he stood his ground until he was practically standing chest to chest with the other. "W-waddaya want, Moneybags?" Joey stuttered as he peered up at Kaiba's unreadable face. Staring up at Kaiba from this close, he couldn't help but think that the brunette was so good looking it should be illegal. How could anyone not find him attractive, the guy had the looks of a model with his high cheek bones, angular face, and long lashes. Frowning slightly, Joey realized that he'd never known how long Kaiba's lashes were before but he supposed that was part of why his eyes were so attractive as well. Still didn't make him feminine, he was too manly for that despite his rather delicate features and maybe that was mostly because of his attitude and the intensity of his gaze. Joey absolutely hated the fact that he was so attracted to this iceberg bastard who always berated him every chance he got. He must be a masochist to keep coming back for more...but maybe he was waiting for the chance for something more to bloom between them. Was it going to be tonight? Kaiba was looking at him so strangely.

Staring down at Wheeler, Kaiba took in those warm brown eyes and his blond mop of a hair. If he had to be honest with himself now, Kaiba had to admit that the mutt was rather attractive in his own way and if he remembered correctly back from their days in PE together, the blond had a rather killer body as well. They were practically opposites in every damn aspect. He had dark hair and light eyes while Joey had light hair and dark eyes. He was tall and lean where Wheeler was shorter and more built. He was fire to his ice in personality, out-going to him being anti-social wherever his business wasn't concerned. The list could go on and on. Kaiba could hardly fathom how he could have fallen for someone that he used to think was so inferior to him, not worthy of even a spare glance. But maybe, just maybe, he'd been deceiving himself the whole time and was drawn to Joey Wheeler from the very beginning. Otherwise, if he truly thought the mutt was worthless, he wouldn't have given him so much of his time just to taunt the blond. No, he would've just ignored him like he didn't exist at all. He was the CEO of KaibaCorp, he didn't have the time to waste on someone so beneath him yet he'd always given Joey so much attention. Now it was time to make everything worth his while.

Kaiba suddenly smirked down at Joey and it was so full of devious intention that it put a shiver down the blond's spine.

"You know what one of the earlier texts said? That you wanted me to entertain you by pinning you to the bed and proceeding to pound you into the mattress," Kaiba informed the other, leaning down slightly so their faces were a few inches from each other as he watched in amusement as Joey's face immediately turned a bright pink.

"I-I'm going to kill those fucking bastards!" Joey growled, feeling utterly embarrassed. "You should know me well enough to know that I would never say such a thing," he added quickly as he forced himself to meet Kaiba's gaze again.

"Does that mean you're opposed to doing anything with me?" Kaiba questioned quietly with an eyebrow arched up slightly.

"W-wha? U-umm...no, I'm not really opposed," Joey muttered quietly, blushing even more in embarrassment at how much he was acting like a high school girl with a crush. It was getting more and more difficult to form coherent sentences with Kaiba so close and continuing to close in on him.

"Good," Kaiba whispered as he suddenly reached up and cupped Joey's face, bringing their lips together in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Kaiba," Joey gasped against the others' soft lips but couldn't say anything more since the moment he opened his mouth to speak, Kaiba took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by plunging his tongue in. Instead, he ended up clutching at the front of Seto's jacket and pulling him closer as they thoroughly explored each others' mouth until they had to pull back to catch their breath.

"I guess they were right about one thing," Joey muttered as he rested his forehead against Kaiba's chest, rather shocked that this was happening, it was all so surreal.

"And what is that?" Kaiba asked as he pulled back, taking Joey's hand in his own as he began to lead his puppy into the elevator so they could relocate to a more private setting. Like his own room.

"That I'd be thanking them later," Joey answered as they rode the elevator down a floor before getting off again and heading down the hall. It figures, Kaiba's room would be on a private floor and close to the roof.

Kaiba smiled slightly. Not smirked, but smiled. Joey could hardly believe his eyes but it caused a warm tingly sensation in his chest. Then the brunette CEO was pulling Joey into his room where he proceeded to give him the night of his life.

Because of a simple prank Tristan and Duke pulled by flirting with Kaiba via Joey's cell phone, they helped two stubborn individuals come together finally. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and although their relationship may be full of bumps in the road, they were fated to be together and both of them silently admitted that to themselves. Even if one verbally claimed not to believe in fate.

As Joey contentedly laid there in bed next to Kaiba, an idea came to him. Maybe he could repay Duke and Tristan by extending them the same courtesy. With a mischievous chuckle that made Kaiba give him a funny look, Joey snuggled up to the man's side and soon fell asleep in his lover's embrace.

One day, several weeks later from the incident on Kaiba's blimp, Duke was busy running his game shop when his cell phone started vibrating in the back pocket of the tight pants he always chose to wear. Wondering who it could be, Duke pulled out his phone and noticing that it was from Tristan, checked the message that was displayed on the screen.

_Hey sexy dice master, want to come over to my house later tonight? I'll let you be the master of me...in bed ^_~_

"What?!" Duke asked in surprise, his voice embarrassingly shrill as he fumbled with his cell, trying not to drop it in his surprise. Was Tristan serious? Honestly, he'd been harboring the biggest crush on the brunette for the longest time but Tristan was so oblivious to all his advances. Now here he was sending him an invitation to his bed? Wasn't he still hung up on Serenity?

Cautious but not about to lose this opportunity, Duke quickly typed out a reply and sent it.

_Sure. I'll swing by your place around 8._

Joey read the text with a victorious smile and fist pump. Karma was a beautiful, beautiful thing.

As Tristan returned to the living-room from taking a bathroom break, he immediately saw his cell phone in Joey's hand and had a sneaking suspicion as to what the blond had just done.

"Joey Fucking Wheeler!" Tristan yelled as he ran after Joey who leaped up and started running around the couch, laughing in amusement the whole time.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Tris?"


End file.
